


Kissing

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Key Word Fic [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne being innocent, F/M, Fluff, How will Jaime Survive?, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a man known for his restraint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Kissing

Brienne pulled away from Jaime’s mouth with a low moan. She rested her forehead against his own as they both tried to catch their breath. Her heart pounded so loudly she was sure it could be heard in the quiet of the forest they were in. 

“Brienne.” Jaime breathed her name as if it were a prayer to the seven. Brienne never thought she would make anyone say her name that way; kiss her this way. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she started in surprise from the desire in Jaime’s own. Her eyes drifted closed again as he leaned in for another kiss. Her hands gripped themselves in his tunic, sighing as his hand caressed the side of her neck. He pulled away from her lips, kissing her neck softly. 

“Oh.” Brienne moaned as he gently sucked behind her ear. “We must-we must stop.” She said, although her actions said differently as she pulled his lips back against her own. 

“Jaime-” She trailed off as he kissed her again, this time using his tongue to lick her lips. “Oh.” She sighed with surprise, opening her mouth so he could slip his tongue in with her own. Her large hands slid up his sides, toward his shoulders and squeezed. 

Jaime felt more heat flood his insides and spread down to his cock. It took everything in him not to take her in that moment. The kiss was wonderfully clumsy, but what she lacked in skill she made up for it in eagerness. Her innocent touches were driving him mad, even more so because she had no idea how the brush of her hand against his stomach sent such desire coursing through his body. 

Brienne pulled away first, laughing when Jaime’s mouth followed her. She stopped him with her hand, placing it over his mouth while ignoring the way his eyes pleaded with her. “We must control ourselves.” She stated firmly. 

Jaime’s shoulders dropped and he merely nodded his head. This was certainly different. He wasn’t a man known for his restraint. He sighed as Brienne removed her hand from his lips. “Brienne,” He whispered not at all embarrassed by his pleading tone. “Please-“ He trailed off when she brushed her lips against his cheek and stood up. 

She bit her lip as she stared down at him. “Perhaps we should not spar until after the wedding.” 

Jaime’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

Brienne smiled. “Because every time we do, we end up rolling in the twigs and leaves.” To indicate her point, she pulled out three small twigs from her hair before bending down and flicking two leaves from his own. 

The thought of not sparring with his wench for the next fourteen days was not something he could bare, but Brienne was fucking stubborn and when she decided something regarding her honor there was no changing her mind. He leaned over and kissed her hand. “I will respect your wishes.” 

Brienne’s expression softened as she stepped away from him. “I shall see you for the evening meal.” 

Jaime watched her go back the way they came until she was no longer visible. He lied back against the twigs and leaves with a sigh. How the fuck was he going to survive a fortnight of this? He wouldn’t be able to if the tightness in his breeches were any indication. “Seven fucking hells.” He muttered to himself. This will be torture.

The things he did for love.


End file.
